Las reglas de papá
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Naruto es un niño muy malo, y Madara sabe cuál es el castigo indicado (Adulto x adolescente) R18
1. Chapter 1

Niño travieso recibe castigo

[1]

Su cuerpo desnudo resiente el frio de la noche calándole los huesos. Esos ojos obscuros admiran la belleza pasiva de la piel de nuez que se exhibe en todo su esplendor bañado por la luz de la pálida luna. El menor se abraza así mismo, en sus mejillas de niño se instala un color granate bonito. Madara emite un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Sus manos hábiles acarician la extensión de las piernas largas y sin rastro de vello.

— ¿Cómo castigo a los niños desobedientes? —pregunta la voz de hielo de Madara. El menor menea la cabeza negándose a dar la respuesta. —Vamos Naruto, dime. —insiste.

Naruto es un niño de cabellos besados por el sol y de ojos cerúleos que miran todo a su alrededor, tiene la nariz respingada y pequeña, muy bonita como todo él. Su rostro de eterna travesura llama la atención a quien lo mire. Es inevitable no caer rendido ante su mirada cálida.

Madara no pudo resistirse a él cuando lo conoció.

—No lo sé. —responde lastimero. Madara sonríe enseñando los dientes blancos, Naruto vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Repíteme las reglas, por favor.

Naruto duda un momento, ya no recuerda exactamente qué reglas.

—No me acuerdo —baja la cabeza. Madara aprieta los muslos con fuerza, el menor profiere un gemido que suena erótico para los oídos del adulto.

—Muy mal, pequeño. Papá va a darte una lección. —advierte apagando el tímido sonrojo del rubiecito. Naruto intenta cerrar las piernas pero Madara se lo impide.

Toma a Naruto entre sus brazos llevándolo a su habitación, a ese sombrío lugar donde tantas veces lo ha castigado por desobedecerlo. Naruto juguetea con sus dedos sin querer mirar los ojos negros de Madara.

Al entrar al enorme habitáculo la penumbra los recibe, solo la luz de las farolas y la luna los iluminan, Madara deposita al menor en el mullido colchón. Naruto se ve tan bien envuelto en sabanas de seda blanca, un ángel que lo incita a pecar.

— ¿Qué me hará? —trina su pajarito amarillo. El mayor separa las piernas del niño acariciando los muslos interiores con sus dedos fríos.

—Lo que te hice la otra noche cuando mamá aun no llegaba de trabajar. —replica silencioso. Naruto ve a través de esa obscuridad unos ojos de fuego que lo miran atentos. Madara es su padrastro, un hombre duro con manos grandes que cuando lo tocan lo elevan a las nubes.

Es un niño muy malo, lo sabe. Siempre busca una manera para ser castigado por Madara, está mal, es consciente de ello. Pero a sus trece años de edad, la precocidad de Naruto se vio descubierta cuando uno de sus mejores amigos lo besó en los baños de la escuela. Sin embargo él se sintió sucio aquella vez, si quería ser besado pero no por Gaara, él quería un beso de su padre, de Madara.

Y Madara opina lo mismo. No importa que tan mal este, le encanta jugar con el fuego que expide el cuerpo de Naruto. Lo besa, lo desea y lo anhela a cada rato que están sumidos en silencio. Cuando Kushina no está, cuando el manto de noche los engulle a ambos y no deja que salgan de sus sombras hasta que satisfagan todos sus deseos.

Naruto no tiene que decirle más, él le brinda el placer que necesita. Busca con la necesidad de un hambriento los labios durazno de su más cruel pecado; Naruto cierra los ojos cuando Madara lo asalta demandando besos de lobo. Y él se los da, abre la boca dejando entrada para la lengua lujuriosa que amenaza con enlazarlo en una batalla húmeda, Naruto enreda sus largos brazos alrededor del cuello del adulto ciñéndose más a la calidez que Madara le regala.

—Mghm…

Su espalda se arquea, Madara ahora reparte besos pequeños en su cuello y va camino al pecho. Naruto está completamente desnudo y Madara totalmente vestido. Una diferencia que no le gusta.

—Quítatelo —Naruto pasea las manos por la camisa de su tormento estirando con precaria fuerza la tela para deshacerse de ella.

—No, es tu castigo. Hoy yo lo haré con ropa. —le dice con voz ronca plagada de excitación. Naruto esboza una mueca que emite inconformidad.

Madara ignora las futuras protestas del menor para seguir su camino de besos mariposa hasta el vientre plano de su sol. Ahí muerde la suave piel y deja rastros de saliva, su lengua juguetea en el ombligo ocasionando jadeos sordos por parte de Naruto.

Pero él quiere más, Naruto debe darle más, por eso Madara va más hacia el sur pasándose por alto su miembro erguido y posando su boca en los muslos interiores dándole de vez en vez mordidas que dejan marcas que gritan que ese niño le pertenece. Las manos del menor se enredan en las sabanas izándolas entre sus puños.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta el mayor deleitándose con esa piel sabor a miel y limón.

—Uhm, si… sigue —el aliento cálido de Madara eriza los pocos vellos que adornan su cutis canela. Madara continúa besando esa zona sensible bajando hasta el tobillo izquierdo profiriendo una mordida suave.

Naruto desliza sus manos pequeñas al cabello de cuervo del mayor donde sus dedos se enlazan con las hebras. Madara nuevamente se encuentra sobre sus muslos dejando rastros de su saliva con sabor a menta. Naruto deja escapar un ronroneo de gatito.

—Voy a hacerte el amor. —susurra Madara en medio de esa desoladora obscuridad.

—Házmelo —responde abandonándose a las sensaciones que ese hombre le despierta. Madara abandona ese cuerpecito para deshacerse de la prisión que ejercen sus pantalones sobre su miembro henchido que busca una víctima que yace en su cama serpenteando su cuerpo provocándole.

Madara se libera dejando su miembro expuesto ante la mirada de azules opacados como un océano embravecido, Naruto abre los ojos ante la magnificencia que se alza orgullosa mostrándose sin pudor. Es Madara deseándolo, exigiéndole que se abra para él.

Naruto lleva sus manos a su propio miembro despierto clamando en mudos quejidos la lujuria que lo desborda.

—Buen niño, mastúrbate para papá —las manos morenas se enredan en el falo punzante. Madara admira ese miembro que lo señala como causante de su reciente excitación, sonríe victorioso por ello.

Naruto muerde su labio inferior mientras recibe la atención de esa mirada carbón, es excitante como un hombre así de imponente y endemoniadamente sexy puede someterle tan fácilmente.

El menor se dedica a darse placer emitiendo jadeos ahogados enterrando su cabeza en la almohada de plumas. Madara está ansioso como un lobo que saborea a la presa antes de comerla.

Y está a punto de hacerlo, Naruto abre más sus piernas haciéndolo un invitado de honor en la dulce entrada de su calidez.

Madara se arrastra por la enorme cama para posicionarse en el lugar que es suyo, que Naruto le ha brindado y que de nadie nunca será.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Papá propicia castigo

[1]

Labios de durazno que emiten jadeos placenteros. Huele a la plenitud del sexo y sudor. Madara tiene enredadas esas largas piernas alrededor de su cadera, la cabeza de su miembro busca imperiosa la entrada rosada que se abre cuando lentamente hace su intromisión sacando de esa boquita pecaminosa un gemido que carga el ambiente de lujuria sempiterna. Naruto afianza sus manos en la espalda del mayor arañando la tela de la camisa.

—Umg, hm… —Naruto arquea la espalda recibiendo gustoso ese pedazo de carne caliente. Nunca se cansará de tenerlo dentro de él. Madara es la encarnación misma de la palabra placer.

El mayor se afianza de las caderas enterrando los dedos sobre la piel de nuez, la primera arremetida duele, esa parte era su castigo por desobedecer, y Naruto no se escatima en hacérselo saber, sus gemidos son un coro de ángeles que claman por más, y Madara es un hombre bueno que complace a su niño.

—Separa las piernas —ordena a su rubiecito. El niño asiente, separa más las piernas dejándole el suficiente espacio para que continúe moviéndose.

Madara empuja sus caderas contra el cuerpo del menor, Naruto jadea fuerte haciéndose oír por encima del golpeteo del dosel de la cama en la pared. Su enorme falo entró completamente en la cavidad del rubio, se siente tan jodidamente bien que planea continuar arremetiendo. Naruto lo recibe cálido, como siempre.

Naruto hunde su cabeza en la almohada, deja a Madara moverse con más soltura sobre su cuerpo, los labios del mayor se esconden en su cuello repartiendo mordidas juguetonas que amenazan con marcarlo. Él se toma la libertad de pasear sus manos por los hombros y la ancha espalda que están cubiertas por ropa, Madara gime en su oído palabras que a él le sonrojan.

—Me encantas —muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, Naruto jadea audible callando su repentino silencio. La cama cruje como advirtiéndoles que sus cuerpos pesados no podrá sostenerlos por más tiempo.

Madara comienza a moverse con más ímpetu importándole poco todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, solo es él y Naruto. Nadie más.

El pequeño rubio pide sus labios en un lastimero gemido, Madara enternecido y obnubilado por la marea de placer que lo corroe, le da a su niño lo que pide: unen sus labios una vez más, las lenguas salen tímidas de sus cavidades buscándose impetuosas dejando rastros de saliva, Naruto es dulce de miel y Madara es limón con una pizca de azúcar.

Delicia, Naruto serpentea su cuerpo al compás de cada embestida.

—Uh, si… si, así —jadea para su hombre. Madara se complace de escucharle, cada vez se hunde más en el cuerpo de Naruto.

— ¡Carajo…! —Madara deja las caderas del menor para colocar las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, impulsándose frenéticamente en contra de su sol.

Esta vez Naruto grita de un nuevo aliciente de placer, Madara está siendo muy brusco, y eso le encanta. Siempre que recibe castigos normalmente el mayor se encarga de hacerle probar su suerte.

—Ugh, ahí, dame ahí —la voz de Naruto sale atropellada, la saliva escurre por sus comisuras, el deseo hierve en su estómago, y no aguanta más. Madara ha tocado su punto débil.

—No —gruñe como una bestia hambrienta, Naruto cierra los ojos, siente el sudor correr por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Madara deja de penetrar a ese hermoso niño de ojos zafiro. Naruto jadea fuertemente cuando saca su falo del interior cálido. Abre sus bonitos orbes azulados buscando una explicación a su muda pregunta. Y él sonríe con la malicia marcando cada facción en su rostro.

Naruto ve a Madara, un hombre obscuramente atractivo que es capaz de succionar hasta la parte más recóndita de él para saciar su apetito voraz. Él quiere alejarse repentinamente de ese hombre que lo engulle con esos ojos negros, pero Madara no se lo permite, en cuanto Naruto desenreda sus piernas, el mayor le toma la ventaja y lo sostiene de las caderas.

— ¿A dónde vas a huir, pajarito? —Madara se acerca peligrosamente a él, el pecho del mayor se pega a su húmeda espalda, Naruto siente ese enorme pene entre sus nalgas.

— ¿Qué… harás? —Naruto entierra su mirada en la almohada, algunas gotas perladas caen en la suave tela de seda, y esas no le pertenecen, es Madara quien suda copiosamente agotado por la actividad sexual. Pero incluso Naruto sabe que aún no han terminado.

—Castigarte —susurra divertido con ese aliento que arde metiéndose en cada poro de su piel.

Y para constatar sus palabras, Madara se pone de rodillas detrás de él, ese maravilloso miembro acaricia sus nalgas ensalivándolas de semen, Naruto gime por lo alto. El Uchiha acaricia esas dos mejillas con sus grandes y ásperas manos palpando la cremosa piel morena, y sin decir nada, le da el primer azote de la noche.

Naruto que no lo esperaba, solo atina a jadea quedo, con mucho esfuerzo logra echar una mirada por encima de su hombro, Madara lo mira con un brillo de deseo que lo derrite.

—Castígame —le dice Naruto con la voz ronca y cargada de su libido anhelante. Madara sonríe malicioso mostrando los colmillos de lobo.

—Exquisito que eres, precioso.

Otro azote cae sobre la mejilla izquierda, Naruto aúlla de dolor, echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Madara no le da la oportunidad a recuperarse, nuevamente lo azota con la fuerza moderada, las nalgas de su rubio están sonrojadas, palpitan de dolor. Pero le gusta, saberse poseedor de ese niño es tan placentero como el hecho de penetrarlo. Su miembro duele, clama por enterrarse de nuevo en ese apretado agujero.

Madara abre las nalgas de Naruto, sin piedad se introduce en el menor provocando un grito gutural que inunda toda la habitación, sus caderas se mueven violentamente. Naruto pide más, mucho más.

Una, dos, tres, pierde el conteo, solo es el ritmo cadencioso quien los guía a continuar con esa labor tan exhaustiva.

Es Naruto gimiendo para y por él. Es Madara proporcionado placer a su amante, enterrándose más profundo en él, toca esa piel, lame cada gota de sudor, besa cada pedazo de carne y succiona para dejar su huella.

«Eres mío, él es mío»

«Y yo soy suyo»

Finalmente, el éxtasis los alcanza a los dos, Naruto se viene primero gracias a las caricias otorgadas por parte de esas manos masculinas que dan y quitan a partes iguales. Madara se viene dentro del niño con un grito agónico. Sus cuerpos caen lánguidos sobre el mullido colchón quien los recibe con los brazos abiertos envolviéndolos en sus sabanas de seda blanca.

[2]

Kushina llega a casa al mediodía. El trabajo en el hospital requirió más de ella de lo que esperaba, pero afortunadamente su esposo se había encargado de Naruto mientras estaba ausente. Al entrar a su caluroso hogar, es recibida por un aroma a comida y unas risas cómplices.

—Hola mi amor —Kushina se dirige a Madara probando sus labios y luego se acerca a su hijo repartiendo besos por la frente y mejillas.

— ¡Má, ya basta! —dice un muy avergonzado Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Kushina suelta una risa floja y Madara la acompaña. El menor frunce los labios y se cruza de brazos.

—No seas tan malo con tu madre, Naruto. Te extraño mucho —sale a su defensa la voz cruda de Madara. Naruto le regala una mirada de reproche, Kushina se ríe más.

—Alguien ha preparado algo delicioso de comer, ¿qué es? —pregunta ella amenizando a sus dos hombres.

Madara entonces le explica que fue él quien preparó el ramen casero ayudado de Naruto, el rubio interviene aludiendo que fue él quien prácticamente guio a Madara, ambos comienzan a discutir sin razón alguna, Kushina sonríe abiertamente. Esos dos siempre tienen cosas que alegarse y finalmente cuando quedan satisfechos, parece que se llevan mejor. Entonces sus ojos siempre previsibles captan algo que llama su atención: Naruto lleva una bufanda enredada en el cuello, levanta una ceja atraída por la creciente curiosidad.

—Hijo, ¿por qué no te quitas esa cosa? Hace mucho calor. —Naruto abre los ojos cuando ella lo mira.

— ¿Ah sí? Es que no me di cuenta…

Con cuidado se acerca a su pequeño y sigilosa como es, le retira la bufanda dejando al descubierto la evidencia; dos marcas rojizas surcan la piel como una señal de victoria. Abre la boca dejando escapar un grito ahogado. Madara que está detrás de ella levanta una ceja.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki! —alza la voz. La sorpresa y el enojo son dos emociones que la atrapan sin saber hacia dónde dirigirlos.

— ¿Ya viste la hora, má? Tengo que irme, prometí a Kiba llegar temprano a su casa. ¡Nos vemos! —Naruto se aleja rápidamente de la furia implacable de su madre, solo alcanza a tomar las llaves y su móvil de la mesita ratona de la sala. Cruza la puerta con una velocidad impresionante dejando a Kushina con la palabra en la boca.

—Tranquila, es normal que esto pase. Si te preocupa algo más, yo hablaré con él para explicarle algunas cosas de hombre a hombre.

Y eso parece aminorar la angustia de la pelirroja, quien le da una mirada de agradecimiento, Madara sonríe para ella, la envuelve en un abrazo como gesto comprensivo que ella recibe abiertamente.

—Muchas gracias, cariño. De verdad no sé qué haría sin ti.

Madara estira aún más esa sonrisa de triunfo absoluto. Más tarde castigara a Naruto por ser tan descuidado, por lo pronto lo dejaría que se confiara lo suficiente, en cuanto regresara de la casa de ese tal Kiba, iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

FIN


End file.
